


【鸣佐】清泉石上流

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 鸣佐 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 05:24:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19761481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	【鸣佐】清泉石上流

清泉石上流

年龄段大概19X19这样子

“你知道我多想看看你一丝不挂的模样？就这样，被我压在床上，扯着领子，狠狠地操。”  
这是山中的一间破败小屋。位于半山腰的一条小道。由于雨水的冲刷，小道变得泥泞不堪，不过所幸这里植被茂密，泥石流倒不至于。

可以听得到，从山顶的天际飞流直下三千尺的瀑布，在底下泻成清泉。与这美景很不相符的音符是小屋内绵绵不绝的喘息声。

“嗯嗯......啊.....唔....鸣.....慢....”漩涡鸣人没有丝毫余力去欣赏着天籁之音，他自顾自用自己的身体，探索着对方的领土。

“你好像，很喜欢被我摸这里？还是说，你一直希望我可以摸你这里？”鸣人像是顽皮的孩子，不断逗弄着佐助雪白胸前的两颗粉嫩果子。那两颗粉红色的乳头被欺负地毫无还手之力，只见得红了一片，但是这更加诱人了，仿佛至上的作料，增添了情事的韵味。

鸣人对于这件事情总是乐此不疲，一想到平日里佐助高傲的神态，鸣人就更加控制不住自己的咸猪手，伸向了那雪白的胸膛。渐渐地，逗弄变成了揉搓，原来的肉体由透明般的白变成充血的红。鸣人终于忍不住了，理智弦被琴弓拉断，来自天堂的旋律立刻奏停。鸣人俯下身去，忘情般用自己的嘴雕刻着佐助的身体，仿佛是个艺术家，为了自己的理念奋斗疯狂。佐助的腰已经开始酸麻胀痛，鸣人十分细心，显然注意到这一点。鸣人将佐助拦腰抱起，跨坐在自己的身上。

“吊车尾的.....我说你玩够了这里了吧....”佐助汗颜，鸣人在这种方面往往耐心十足。墙上已经破掉的时钟，虽然永远无法转动了，可是暂停的时针还是透露出鸣人玩弄时间之久。鸣人向来尊重佐助的选择，就像四战过后，他选择相信佐助，让他一人云游四海。但在床上，他永远是主导者。他享受着佐助在他身下疯狂，为他一人高潮。每每看到佐助在自己的注视下一片绯红的脸颊，十分诱人，就忍不住去亲吻。每每看到佐助身下一片潮湿，混乱不堪，不忍直视，他就受不了用自己胯下的炽热去开耕佐助青涩的肉体。

清泉石上流

鸣人终于忍痛割爱，舍得放下那殷红的鲜果，但仍然充满恶趣味。

“帮我。”鸣人的命令在昏暗的小屋里面尤为响亮。呼啸的雨拍打着窗户，其实不用窗帘，这所小屋子的窗户本就脏到外面看不到里面，里面看不清外面。

“什么？”佐助不解，无知的神情平添一份可爱，在鸣人看起来简直人间尤物。

“帮我爽。”鸣人开始不耐烦，拿起佐助的手臂，放在自己还疲软着的肉棒上面。佐助现在才知道这男人之前是什么意思，脸不禁红到耳根，佐助的手纤细却有力，上面还残留着多年练剑结成的薄茧。薄茧在柔软的棒子上面像磨砂纸一样揉搓，刚只是试探性握了握手，鸣人的肉棒就像雷达一般跳动起来，胀大了7分。

“你......很喜欢？”佐助忍俊不禁。开始这男人还那么张狂，把自己按压在身下玩弄的那么起劲，现在倒是一脸安逸，隐忍快感的表情让佐助更加想加快手速。佐助上下套弄着这根硕大无比的肉棒。想来是爽的不行了，鸣人发出了阵阵喘息。佐助凑上去，把头埋入鸣人胯下，深吸一口气，接着一口闷住鸣人的肉棒。烫人的温度在嘴里不断荡着涟漪，晕染开来。

“呃.....佐助你....好舒服.....”佐助的口活算不上很好，但是那小嘴的温度还有淫荡的表情足以让鸣人高潮一万次。鸣人强忍着射精的欲望，将肉棒往前推移一点点，更加深层次的暗泉被开发到。舒服到鸣人差点就那么射出来，鸣人握住佐助的头，开始缓缓抽插，肉棒在佐助的嘴里不断过滤，滴滴答答的唾液流下来，鸣人快速冲刺。佐助受不了这样的高速运动，想要吐出来，鸣人则偏不，开始用更快的速度抽插，最后一个深喉，射在了佐助的嘴里。精液拉断闸的洪流从佐助的嘴里喷涌而出。

“吞下去。”鸣人玩味地端着佐助的脑袋，黑发上面还沾染了一些从鸣人拔出的阴茎上带出的一丝白浊。佐助这次好像兴致很高，就便宜了鸣人。美丽的喉结轻轻往下动了动，说实话，那东西味道算不上好，甚至有点腥臭难忍。佐助吞咽下去的时候眉头都是皱的，眼神犀利的像草薙剑的刀光，死死盯着鸣人，仿佛要杀了他。但是这种眼神在情欲加成的佐助脸上浮现，却让本就漂亮的黑发少年更加鲜红诱人，仿佛一盘刚上餐桌的佳肴，等待着食客的动筷。

“做的好佐助，不过，谁让你用嘴了？”鸣人的语气变得尖锐起来，当然绝对不是凶狠，而是一种狂热的占有欲里面夹杂着无限爱怜的特殊情感。情愫的味道在小小房间里蔓延开来。

也不知道是谁刚才那么舒服，佐助想到。但是脑子更不上身体，佐助反应过来时，已经被鸣人再度按压倒下，白花花的背部对着金发男人炽蓝色的眼瞳。欲火烧身，佐助感觉全身上下没有一处不在发烫。

“啊！！！”佐助大喊，原来这白痴正在....正在用手指....对着他的后面疯狂深入。鸣人的手指如同一台挖掘机，开槽着没有人知道的土地。这种痛感太过于强大，差点把佐助痛昏过去；但是这种痛感有过于真实，催促着佐助苏醒过来。

一根，两根，三根，渐渐的手指的数量越来越多。但是鸣人还是没有放弃，毕竟这白痴的向来是一个从不放弃的人。手指在内部前后小幅度蠕动，虽然这种感觉很奇怪，被异物入侵身体谁都不会好受，但是小范围的动作还是无伤大雅的。佐助渐渐从被干昏的迷糊中清明过来，对上的是鸣人俯下身来的侧脸，亲吻着他的嘴角。由于是后入的姿势，所以亲吻起来十分不方便，即使鸣人附身90度，但也总是碰不到佐助的嘴。佐助把头往后努力伸，终于是够到了那英俊成熟的脸庞。鸣人像是逮到猎物的猎人一般，丝毫不打算放过好不容易到手的狡兔，但他同时又像一只狡猾的狐狸，一抹狡黠的微笑预示着事情不会轻松结束，佐助突然冒上来一种后悔感，今天估计是要在这里被这白痴玩弄死了。

鸣人的右手拖着佐助的脑袋，这下即使是佐助想要休息一会儿都不行了，完完全全被鸣人占了主导者的位置。由于姿势角度的偏差，亲吻的时候难免有唾液滴下来。他们像没有界限一般，毫无芥蒂的交换着津液。鸣人细细品尝着佐助的嘴，那像是一瓶有年头的红酒，虽然鸣人是个没喝过酒的人，但也可以轻松品味出其中的绝妙之处。

终于，佐助实在是喘不过气来了，放弃一般，想要把脑袋放下，从鸣人的嘴下挣脱出，可是无果。

“鸣....人....”

“嗯？”鸣人也终于意识到佐助实在是不行了，自己欺负得也确实有点过分了。不过这短暂的愧疚感很快就消失了，转为更强烈的欲望。

鸣人很爱惜佐助，终于舍得稍微放开点佐助被吻到发红的嘴唇。但在脱离之际，鸣人眼角的余光却看到佐助的唇瓣，上面还残留着被自己报复性轻咬的咬痕，就更加爱不释手，忍不住就上去在嘬了一下。

“佐助真的是，超级可爱啊我说。其实我早就，想对佐助这么做了呢。从.....十五岁开始。”

佐助震惊。四战后，两人经历了许多，终于是不负众望在一起了。两年来，情事也算是经历了不少，从刚开始的极力抗拒，到现在的疯狂迷恋。佐助搞不清这到底是什么，这白痴居然说十五岁就想对他这么做。

十五岁，是宇智波佐助和大蛇丸修炼的最后一年。鸣人依旧记忆如新，十五岁的佐助穿着洁白无瑕，没有一丝丝污渍的和服，居高临下俯瞰众生一般看着他们。但是鸣人分明清楚地看到，佐助的眼里哪有什么小樱、大和、佐井，清清楚楚就倒映着漩涡鸣人一个人。佐助的眼睛像一汪深不见底的泉水，鸣人的眼睛又像是蓝色的苍穹天际，自高往下巡视，把佐助暗藏的情愫看得明明白白。

没错，从十五岁开始，鸣人就想干佐助了。白衣少年从石壁顶端飞跃而下，速度之快连自己都没有看清，手臂搭在自己的肩膀上，打从那时，鸣人的心就扑通扑通狂跳。烫人的温度从心口直直窜向脑门，不断地肖想变成另一股火热，随着身体的避雷针，导下身下之物。

没错，这要是被发现了是无比的尴尬，但是显然涉世未深的佐助并没有发现友人身体的异常，正如宇智波鼬所说：“佐助就像一张白纸”。鸣人在想把佐助带回来的欲望之中，虽然很想干他，但是一直将欲望埋藏在心底，变成宝藏，不敢玷污了佐助。不过现在，自己终于算是有机会将宝箱挖出来，将宝藏独吞。身下之人完完全全是属于自己的，是属于漩涡鸣人的。去你的大蛇丸，去你的鹰小队，佐助是我漩涡鸣人的！

思绪潮水一般受不住了，鸣人开始燥热，也不知道是雨天太闷热了还是怎么样，身下刚刚才释放过一次的欲望仿佛是和脑子挂钩的，感受到不怀好意的想法，瞬间挺立起来。

“你！！...”佐助刚刚开始就怀疑这白痴到底在想些什么东西，毕竟刚才这白痴出神了可有一小会儿，现在，佐助是终于明白了他脑子里到底在想些什么。羞耻的感觉让佐助完全没办法直视鸣人。

“你说的....把我带回来，就是要对我干这种事？”佐助即使在手指的袭击中已经到达了高潮，但是该说真不愧是宇智波吗？佐助仍有余力完成这一抹嘲讽意味十足的笑。

“不完全是.....不过这确实包括在内哦佐助。”鸣人在佐助的耳边吹了一口小小的热气。酥麻感像是千鸟发出的刺眼电流一般。佐助的分身也开始不争气的挺立起来。两人皆是注意到了这变化。

“佐助.....你.....噗呲....”鸣人笑了出来，果然口是心非是这家伙的根本啊。明明拒绝的好好的，身体却本能做出反应。鸣人疼爱地用手抚摸那秀气的器官，还可以感觉到血脉的跳动。一股一股的，在鸣人的抚摸下，越来越胀大，佐助别过头。

“别躲啊，佐助，你看，它好像很喜欢我呢。”鸣人稍微加大了点力度，捏了捏佐助的分身。

“啊.....！”

“嗯？佐助？想不想让他舒服？”鸣人上下套弄着佐助的分身，前端的小口已经分泌出一点粘液了，打湿了鸣人的手掌心。

“不.....”

“哦？不？那我放开了？”鸣人突然放开。佐助终于是喘了一口气，但好景不长。空虚感不断传来，前端不断叫嚣着“我想被鸣人摸”。

“佐助，你看，它好像很不舍得我啊我说，你真的....确定不要？”

静默数秒之后，佐助终于是放弃了，别过头去，一位可以遮羞，却没有想到，把泛红的耳根暴露在鸣人的视线内。

“只有这一次....快点白痴！”

“哈哈”鸣人开朗的笑声传入佐助的耳朵里，像是烈性春药，佐助终于是在理智地边缘踏出界了。疯狂的快感从身下传来，佐助的手臂竟然在不自觉中揽上了鸣人精瘦的腰。

“佐助....我记得你刚开始好像很抗拒来着。”鸣人凑近佐助，拥有六道胡须的脸庞充满了佐助的视野。

“佐助，我好吃醋啊....”

“？？？”

“你看，你身下的东西...这么想要我，可是你却....我还是比较想得到佐助的认可啊我说。除非你和我说，你也想要我，我就不吃醋了。”

鸣人说得一脸真诚，佐助真怀疑这家伙脑壳是不是坏掉了。估计小时候电傻了，唉，当初在终结谷应该下手轻一点，这白痴本来就不聪明，现在好了，傻了。

“你不要得寸进尺。”  
佐助说着感觉到身下的东西更加胀大了几分，原来....自己竟然会因为鸣人的荤话而兴奋吗？这认知像是一把离弦之箭，射断了佐助的理智弦。脑子已经更不上思考的节奏，毕竟思绪已经完全紊乱了。只有两人炽热的身躯紧紧贴合在一起，交替着烫人的温度。

算了，随他去吧，哪管什么风度，哪管什么尊严。这白痴从小看过自己多少狼狈不堪的模样，一点尊严算什么？佐助主动亲吻向鸣人的脸颊，一片震惊之中，鸣人意识到佐助在主动向自己求欢。

“只是这点还不够哦~佐助。终于可以开始了吧。”

“嗯？”

佐助动了动腿，触碰到鸣人已经完全挺硬的胯下之物。佐助还没反应过来这白痴要干什么，直接就被顶如了穴口。虽然只是在穴口前浅浅的插入，但佐助仍是没有习惯于用后面接受鸣人。

“鸣人！”

“佐助....想不想要？”鸣人凑上前去，把头埋入佐助的颈窝里面，亲吻着佐助的锁骨，是不是好奇心爆发，嘬了一小口，上面立即浮现出一颗小草莓，红红的很是诱人。

“白痴！别留下痕迹啊！”

“佐助你要是不答应我我就一直这样！”鸣人的表情哪里是一个火影预备役，这完全是哪家跑出来的小野孩子。鸣人指的自然是先前说过的想要佐助主动开口说出“想要他”之类的话语。

“啧....想不到你还有这种爱好。”

“嘿嘿，只对你”

“好了好了，白痴。真拿你没办法。”佐助泄气般道：“鸣人，我.......我想要你。”这下这白痴可以满意了吧。

“想要什么？”

“嗯？”果然，这个白痴永远都是一副人畜无害的样子，其实精明的很。

“是想要这里吗？”鸣人将肉棒直接插入，但是并没有完全没入佐助的身体里，而是插进去一半。

“啊！！！你......你这！！...白...唔...”语毕，佐助的嘴被鸣人堵住了，说不出一丝话来。好一会儿，鸣人才将嘴，从那片温柔乡内退出来，舌头上依然还留着佐助的一丝银丝，鸣人舔舐嘴角，像一个美食家。

“还是说，你想要的不是这里啊？”鸣人将肉棒拔出，当真是装傻装的有模有样的。

“那佐助想要哪里呢？这里？”鸣人游离的手抚上佐助的腰。佐助的腰很纤瘦，但也孔武有力。一向十分敏感，突然被侵袭，陌生的触感让佐助的腰在惊讶的同时也贪婪得留恋着那双手。

“看来，就是这里了。”

“喂，你到底想干嘛，白痴....呃...”佐助的皮肤光滑细嫩，和鸣人那粗糙的手不一样，磨砂一般的快感涌上腰肢，又在腰窝徘徊。佐助现在简直要被这家伙逼疯了，不都说磨人的小妖精是用来形容身下之人的？现在貌似是倒过来了。鸣人不断揉搓着佐助的腰肢，终于盯上了更下面的地方。手只要向下探索，就可以感受到下面传来的烫还有热。鸣人猛然抬起手，在雪白的臀肉上拍打了一下。“啪——”清脆悦耳的声音在安静的房间里回荡开来。

“你！”佐助受不了这样的调戏！一波一波，全身上下传来的快感已经快要逼疯他了。“鸣人....你能不能，快一点...”

“佐助希望我快一点？”鸣人笑了。  
“佐助好像很不喜欢这样的事情啊”  
“还是慢一点好了以免佐助你不开心”

我现在就要被你折磨死了啊！你到底是真傻还是故意的！

鸣人暗想，我不是故意的，我是.....有意的。嗯，对，有意的。

“我说快点就快点，烦死了你个白痴！”佐助从以前开始也很少这么失态，在他看来，这是孩子气的象征。再往前推，在5岁的时候，佐助就知道在外人面前要装作很成熟的样子。可是每每的，从小到大，只要一碰上这个吊车尾，智商和情商就会瞬间和凉了的温度计一样跌落谷底。

“那就是佐助自己找干，可就不关我的事了啊，待会可别怪我啊我说。”鸣人笑起来像一个邻家大男孩，身下的粗大抵上了佐助迎刃而解的穴口。穴口热情极了，像是招待贵客一般迎接着鸣人的肉棒。鸣人感受到对方的蜜穴不断自我张开，接受着自己的炽热，就一阵快感涌上心头，这不是肉欲带来的舒爽，而是心理上的高潮。佐助现在正在自己的身下，被自己的肉棒贯穿。，而且毫无怨言，这点认知让鸣人满足，发誓要更努力的肏。

暴风雨急切的吹刮在无边无际的旷野下，半山腰的小屋里虽然没有一盏油灯，却温暖无比。佐助现在一丝不挂，寒冷穿透了木制门板，打在佐助身上，感到冷是自然的。鸣人感到身下人一阵寒颤，知道自己实在是太不细心了。只不过实在是无暇在去找一条被子之类的，而且那样干起来就不爽了，鸣人脑门一热，直接就打开了九尾查克拉模式。橙黄色如太阳般耀眼的查克拉霎时间让原本沉静昏暗的房间变得琴瑟和谐、温情脉脉。

床上正在水乳交融的两人正彼此交缠在一起，密不可分。

鸣人下身急速动作，从刚开始的浅尝辄止变成了现在大开大合的操干。隐隐看到穴口已经有些红肿，不免让人更想欺负身下人。鸣人一边抽插，聆听着两块肉体碰撞发出的悦耳啪啪声，享受着对方身体为自己带来的至高无上的快感；一边也不断拨动佐助的乳头，对方发出的喘息声仿佛是什么天籁之音，鸣人忘我地听着。没错，只要是佐助的声音，都可以让鸣人瞬间达到欲望的巅峰。

“佐助？”鸣人一边动作，一边抽空和佐助讲话，他真怕佐助会就这样晕过去。

“干.....什....吊车尾...”

“话都说不清了啊....”

“我的意思是，佐助，我们要不要玩一点新花样啊....”

丝毫没有给佐助任何喘息和拒绝的机会，鸣人就开始结印。

“你...？要干什么？”

一轮又一轮的抽插已经让佐助高潮了数次，但鸣人却丝毫没有要发泄的兆头，这让佐助感到恼羞成怒，欲望的二重奏像是毒药一般，佐助只要稍微呼吸，就可以嗅到那迷人浓烈的荷尔蒙气息。头晕乎乎的，也不知道这吊车尾想玩什么花样。好不容易将脑袋费力地向后一转，却迎面对上了几颗金脑袋。

“你.....？”

对于鸣人先前的折磨，佐助仍是心有余悸。

“佐助，来，嘴张开.....”其中一个鸣人的影分身端着佐助的脑袋，虽然用的是请求语气，但是这表情和动作明显出卖了他，还没等佐助答应，已经粗暴地塞入佐助的口中。影分身的身体并没有什么特殊味道，舌尖唯一的感受也只是被一股粗大的热流包围。下面还在不断被本体抽插着，口中的肉棒也开始模拟抽插的动作。影分身已经开始忍不住发出舒服的哼哼声。

“你去外面采一根竹子枝条”鸣人对影分身命令道。

“.....？”一阵惊恐感袭来，佐助预感到接下来可能不会有什么好事了。

果然，这吊车尾从外面带来了一根细细的嫩叶枝条，上面还有鲜绿色的竹叶。

“太老太粗的枝条我舍不得你....佐助....就用这个吧。”鸣人摸了摸佐助的脸颊，语气里满是疼惜和爱怜。

“啪——”一声急促而又清脆的拍打声。鸣人用那嫩叶枝条在佐助的后背上面轻轻拍打了一下，说实话，痛是不痛的，但却莫名酝酿出一股情色感。

“佐助....爽吗？”

“一个...白痴....这样....怎么会有感觉..啊！”又一击拍打在佐助的臀肉上面，一阵带着微妙疼痛感的刺激像是脱缰野马一般快速跑遍佐助的全身上下，爽得他快说不出话来了。

“看起来，佐助很喜欢被这样对待呢....不过，我可舍不得....”鸣人摸了摸佐助稍稍泛红的臀肉，心疼极了。

“果然还是直接开始干吧，不想搞那么多麻烦事情了。”

粗大的肉棒在佐助的身体里肆意驰骋，鸣人像一个刚考完驾照的新手，不断乱撞，冲击着肉体。鸣人突然一个大力，直接顶入佐助身体的最里面，突如其来的刺激让佐助直接精关失守，就那么哆嗦着射出了几丝清液。

“佐助......你好能射啊。”。

雨过天晴，但天色渐晚。待到雨停止时，夕阳的霞光已经万丈光辉，带着彩虹重现世间。也不只是因为霞光的照射还是什么，鸣人的脸颊红的像火烧云。鸣人握住佐助的阴茎，上下套弄起来，自己又在后面不断抽插着，前后夹击的快感让佐助直接崩溃。

“佐助....佐助.....叫我啊....”鸣人的喘息声很重，鼻息扑打在佐助的脸颊和耳根上。咬上佐助的耳垂，湿润润的舌尖不断在耳垂下摆徘徊，舔舐。来来回回的试探让佐助不禁发出声声娇喘。

“啊.....鸣人.....快点....啊！”

“佐助想让我快点嘛，我偏不，除非你说几句好话给我听听？”

“你....想让我说什么...？”

“叫我的名字，说你还要，快，佐助。”

“戚——快点，鸣人，我要。”说出这句话的时候，鸣人可以明显看到佐助的眼角上面挂上了一滴泪珠，心里的愧疚感涌上来，忍不住上去舔掉了眼泪。

“佐助...别哭....”鸣人害怕佐助的眼泪，他怕骄傲不羁的翔鹰为他折断羽翼，他怕藐视一切的王蛇为他自断毒牙。

“如果佐助不想说，就别说了，我没有强迫你....对不...”  
话还没说完，鸣人的嘴就被某种温热的物体堵住了。

“佐助？”鸣人眼睛大的像鸡蛋。

“白痴，快点，别说话。”佐助的舌头很灵巧，宛如蛇信子，在鸣人的嘴里感受温暖。鸣人开心极了，说实话，他没有想到佐助会这么主动来吻他，看来他今天真的是兴致很高了。

两人交缠着，好一会儿才恋恋不舍分开了嘴，中间藕断丝连夹着一根银丝。鸣人看到佐助的脸身下的肉棒就更加豪迈，叫嚣着要把面前人肏翻，肏爽。  
前戏什么的已经足够了，鸣人直接把佐助翻了个身，开始新一轮的抽插。这次不同以往，之前鸣人在抽插时都是插一会儿停一会而，生怕自己就这么交代在佐助的身体里。而现在是不间断的大力急速动作。让佐助一下子难以适应。

“鸣人！慢....慢一点！”

“佐助不是想让我快一点嘛，说话不算话哦.....”  
鸣人很喜欢用后入的姿势干佐助，一看到他的背影，就会兴奋难耐。自从小时候，就一直注视着他的背影，每次看着他的背影，都是离别。现在，他要用更加舒服的体验，来忘记那些伤痛的回忆。

“鸣人....快！这里....”鸣人看到佐助那带上泪雾的求助眼光，看到他胸前的两颗乳头又重新挺立起来。

“佐助....你好兴奋啊。”鸣人伸出手，右手上缠绕的绷带带来的磨砂质感让佐助的乳头体验到前所未有的高潮。红肿的乳头在夕阳透过脏乱窗户过滤出的一点浑浊光芒下显得十分可爱。

当然另一只手也没有放弃，毕竟佐助的另一个乳头还没有得到照顾，在不断抱怨着失宠。鸣人伸出左手，碰到了佐助的另一颗乳头。哪想到，刚碰到，佐助就突兀地叫了一声。

“佐助....这么喜欢我原来的手？”鸣人高兴极了，佐助自小是一个骄傲的人，但也只有在自己面前才会露出狼狈的一面。现在更是暴露了他对自己无限的爱恋和肉欲，鸣人感到空前的舒爽和自豪。

“佐助！我也喜欢你！我也想和你做爱啊！每时每刻...都很想...所以你....经常回村子来看一看我啊.....”鸣人最后几声仿佛是带上了哭腔。

佐助也是慌神了，手臂下意识抚上了鸣人的脸，抹掉了不受控制流下来的透明澄澈液体。

“鸣人.....谢谢。”

“嗯？”

“雷影说....你....”佐助指的自然是鸣人为了撤销他的通缉令为雷影下跪之事。

“关于这件事的话...”鸣人抹掉了剩下的泪珠，凑上去亲吻佐助：“佐助没必要道歉....是我自己想这么做....我一直...都想为佐助做点什么.......不管有没有用....但是如果...如果佐助痛苦的话，我也很难受....”

“你个白痴....快点动啊，你在不动，我可要再次和你作对了啊。”两人都破涕而笑。

“既然佐助这么拜托我，我也不能让你失望了。”

鸣人深吸一口气，直接捅入最深处，每一下都用力十足，丝毫没有刚刚挂着眼泪楚楚可怜的模样。佐助开始后悔了，果然这家伙就是个白痴吧！

在快感入潮水一般的巅峰中，鸣人感到身下之物开始酥麻，接着开始更加快速大力的抽插，佐助被干得简直快要昏厥了。但还是勉强撑起身子，和鸣人接吻。酥麻感渐渐愈来愈深，愈来愈重。最后，鸣人几个大力，直接将射进了佐助的身体里。滚烫的爱液在甬道里扩散开来，不去想之后如何清理，至少现在，两个人都是满足地。

该说真不愧是佐助的身体，鸣人在射精之后，连腿都要站不住了，实在是....太爽了。在高潮后余韵里，鸣人扔在小幅度的抽插。

“啊......鸣....”佐助和一条待宰的鱼一般无力的瘫倒在床上。

“佐助.....”

“....”

“佐助....疼吗？”

“....你说呢....”两人的喘息声成为了屋子里的主旋律，佐助满足得听着鸣人的粗大喘息。看着吊车尾为自己疯狂，为自己流泪，为自己高潮，心里真是，感觉比做爱还要爽。

“佐助....那件事情...原谅我吧....”

“没有怪你，你个白痴....要是雷影那家伙对你做了什么，我不确定他现在是不是还活着。”意识到自己说了什么的佐助赶紧捂上了嘴巴。

“佐助！虽然这样做不对啦！但是，果然你还是最喜欢我了！”鸣人环抱住佐助。小鸟依人的春天来了，鸣人裹上被子，将佐助的整个身子纳入怀中。佐助躺在鸣人的怀里，感受着鸣人心脏的跳动，胸膛的温度。迷人的温暖。

“白痴.....我答应你，以后每个月都会抽空回来几次的。”

“佐助！”  
“我今天太开心了！！早知道和你舒舒服服做一次爱就可以打到这么多目的啊！那早知道我.....！”佐助给了鸣人一个肘击。

“贫嘴！”不过还是笑了出来。佐助的笑容很清浅，但还是被鸣人捕捉到了。他的笑很迷人，大概是平常很少露出笑容的原因，鸣人把他的每个笑容的当做珍宝。守护宇智波佐助的笑容，是漩涡鸣人给自己立下的没有期限的超S级任务。

“嘿嘿.....佐助！那我们....再来一次好不好啊！我明天下午才回木叶呢！”

“噗呲....”虽然佐助的脸在一瞬之间有那么一点黑，不过好在今天心情不错，还是绕了这个吊车尾好了。

两人不知道什么时候，又交缠到一起去了。磨铁一般的炽热传递于两人的身体和心脏。年轻少年们的爱恋之心将在从天际飞流直下形成的瀑布形成的清泉中得到无上的祈福。他们是神的眷侣，他们是彼此的爱人。

清泉石上流。


End file.
